¿De donde vienen los bebés?
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Ben y Gwen son encontrados en una situación bastante vergonzosa por su abuelo, quien entiende un poco tarde que ya no son niños. Así que ahora se decide a darle una charla de sexualidad a ambos, haciéndolos poner muy incómodos. ¿De donde vienen los bebés? ¡Por supuesto que ya sabían la respuesta a eso! AU. BXG. NO LEMON.
**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

AU.

Ben y Gwen tienen quince años.

* * *

Gwendolyn Tennyson despertó con el sonido de los pájaros cantando de fondo, y los rayos del sol iluminando su rostro. Gruñó suavemente, dando un par de vueltas en su cama antes de decidirse a levantarse de una vez por todas.  
Se quedó un par de segundos en total silencio, con los ojos cerrados, y en ese momento se percató de que el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo. Generalmente amanecía con los ronquidos de su abuelo. Con algo de pereza, quedó de costado y observó el asiento del conductor del camper, el cual estaba totalmente vacío.  
— ¿Ben, dónde ha ido el abuelo? — su voz aún sobaba algo ronca cuando le habló a su primo, quien dormía en la litera superior.  
No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta, y eso la hizo inquietarse un poco más.  
— ¿Estás despierto? — volvió a preguntar, pero el silencio seguía vigente.

La pelirroja se incorporó de su cama, y al ver alrededor notó que estaba sola en el vehículo. Aquello la alarmó, ya que ella solía ser la primera en despertar. Estaba más que acostumbrada, con las múltiples tareas con las que debía lidiar, sobre todo en el período escolar. Había días en los que solamente dormía cuatro horas.  
Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana, y pudo notar como a unos metros ya estaban listos los preparativos para el desayuno. En ese momento suspiró aliviada, sabiendo que seguramente ambos habían ido en busca de leña.

La muchacha se acercó hacia la litera y se agachó, sacando su maleta debajo. El viajar por todo el país, sin un lugar fijo donde quedarse, tenía sus puntos negativos. Nunca disponía de un armario, por lo que debía acomodar su equipaje cada noche si no quería que su ropa se arruine. Por supuesto que era la única en hacer eso, ya que Ben no le daba importancia al estado de sus vestimentas, y ni siquiera le molestaba usar dos días seguidos la misma camiseta.  
Sacó de la maleta la ropa que usaría y volvió a dejarla donde estaba. Decidió aprovechar la situación y cambiarse allí mismo. Generalmente se vestía en el baño, pero era muy estrecho y se volvía algo incómodo. A veces le gustaría tan sólo meterse en su cama, correr la oscura cortina para tener privacidad y hacerlo allí mismo, como cuando tenía diez años. Pero desde que su abuelo había descubierto su relación amorosa con Ben, les había impuesto varias reglas como utilizar el baño para cambiar su ropa, hacer la cortina a un lado a la hora de dormir (para vigilar que cada uno estuviera en una cama diferente) y alquilar habitaciones separadas cuando debían pasar la noche en algún hotel.  
Al principio era un poco asfixiante. Ambos sentían como si no pudieran compartir tiempo como novios, pero sabían que de otro modo no podrían seguir pasando sus vacaciones juntos, así que lo aceptaron.  
Gwen bajó los pantalones de su pijama de seda color celeste y se calzó sus medias negras y falda corta. Hizo lo mismo con la parte superior y lentamente comenzó a abotonar su camisa blanca, desde abajo hacia arriba. Ya estaba por la mitad, cuando la puerta del camper se abrió de repente y Ben se quedó estático al verla.

— ¿Acaso no sabes golpear? — ella le reclamó, aunque no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo en tratar de taparse. A pesar de que no habían avanzado más allá de unos simples besos, se sentía totalmente en confianza a su lado. Además, no era como si estuviera completamente desnuda.  
Él, por su parte, trató de hablar pero se ahogó con sus propias palabras. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, particularmente de su torso. Claramente se veía el sostén negro que traía y eso lo dejaba sin aliento.  
Disfrutaba de admirar su cuerpo cuando iban a la playa y ella usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, y siempre pensó que no habría diferencia entre eso y la ropa interior, pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocado. El sostén tenía una estructura distinta, haciendo notar mucho más grandes sus senos. Sin mencionar que el encaje que lo adornaba lo hacía muy sensual.  
— ¿Estás gozando de la vista? — la voz de la pelirroja lo obligó a subir su mirada. Ella se cruzó de brazos, pero eso solamente resaltó más su pecho.  
—Eh...Y-Yo... — Ben trató nuevamente de hablar, pero no lo consiguió.  
Gwen dejó salir una risa por lo bajo, mientras sacudía su cabeza. Debía admitir que disfrutaba de ver al gran héroe totalmente paralizado.  
Lentamente se acercó a él, abrazándolo por encima de los hombros.  
—Vaya, si reaccionas así con esto...No sé qué harás cuando me veas desnuda — susurró a centímetros de sus labios, con una sonrisa.

Ben rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos con un beso, mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Su mano derecha se escabulló suavemente bajo su camisa, la cual aún estaba holgada y casi sin abotonar. Acarició la piel de su espalda con la punta de sus dedos, y cuando ella abrió su boca para gemir suavemente, sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Dirigió su mano libre hacia su falda, rozando su trasero por encina de la prenda.  
La pelirroja rompió el beso para dejar salir una pequeña risa, y él dirigió su boca hacia abajo, plantando besos en su quijada. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos hacia las literas, hasta acabar totalmente recostados sobre la cama inferior.  
Ben se colocó sobre su prima, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear la zona de su cuello. Dirigió sus manos hacia el costado de su falda, encontrando el cierre y bajándolo. Gwen tomó su mentón, obligándolo a mirarla y en ese momento pensó que le diría que se detenga. Pero, por el contrario, ella reclamó sus labios con pasión, mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.  
—G-Gwen, estoy llegando a mi límite — él le advirtió, con la respiración agitada. Trataba de contenerse, pero en verdad la necesitaba.  
Se habían dejado llevar por sus caricias en otras ocasiones, pero esa era la primera vez en que terminaban en la cama, a un paso de estar desnudos.  
Volvió a besarla, sólo que en forma feroz, sumergiéndose por completo en la pasión. Mordió y jaló su labio inferior, oyendo un leve gemido como resultado.  
—B-Ben...Espera — finalmente la pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de que su abuelo podría interrumpir en cualquier momento —. E-El abuelo...Podría entrar.  
El muchacho rompió el beso, y se quedó a centímetros de su boca. Ambos jadeaban suavemente, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.  
—No te preocupes por el abuelo, fue a comprar algo para el desayuno — respondió, y ella supuso que tendrían mucho tiempo a solas. Los dos conocían perfectamente el gusto excéntrico del anciano, generalmente asqueroso. La comida alienígena no era tan fácil de conseguir, y había veces en las que habían viajado a otras ciudades en su búsqueda.  
El ambiente quedó en completo silencio. Gwen sonrió y lentamente se acercó a besar a su primo, para continuar, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran rozarse nuevamente, una voz se hizo presente.  
—No pensé que aprovecharían su tiempo a solas de esta manera — su abuelo habló observándolos desde la puerta del vehículo.

La pelirroja se asustó por su repentina aparición y en un impulso empujó a Ben lejos, quien cayó sobre el suelo y gruñó de inmediato. Rápidamente ella se sentó sobre la cama, abotonado su camisa y agradeciendo el hecho de que ninguno estaba desnudo realmente.  
Ambos miraron a su abuelo, quien se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover su pie exigiendo una explicación.

* * *

Gwen jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa, tirando de las mangas de su camisa. Estaba ubicada en la silla del diminuto comedor del camper, y frente a ella se encontraba su primo. Su abuelo caminaba en línea recta a través del angosto pasillo, en total silencio. Luego de la embarazosa situación en la que los encontró, había pedido hablar con ellos, pero ya llevaba cinco minutos callado.  
—A-Abuelo, nosotros podemos explicar lo que viste — la pelirroja susurró mirando al anciano, pero él continúo caminando como si no hubiera escuchado.  
Finalmente, luego de unos pocos segundos más, Maxwell tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar.  
—Ustedes son mis nietos y saben cuánto los quiero…Cuando los encontré besándose a los doce años, fue una sorpresa, pero comprendí que en sus corazones sólo eran dos niños que se habían enamorado — se detuvo unos segundos, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas —. Y precisamente como eran unos niños, tal vez cometí el error de pensar que lo seguían siendo. Por eso siento que es mi deber informarlos acerca de la vida, ya es tiempo.

Al oír esas palabras la pelirroja tragó saliva, mirando a su primo.  
— ¿Acaso va a hablarnos de lo que creo? — susurró con algo de temor. Observó el rostro de desconcierto de Ben, y en ese entonces supo que él no estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella.  
—Cuando uno es joven, principalmente en la adolescencia…Sufre de muchos cambios en el aspecto físico… Y el hormonal — Max hizo una pausa sin saber cómo proseguir.  
Gwen se maldijo en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que lo que tanto temía estaba sucediendo.

Recordó cuando tenía doce años, y su madre organizó una reunión familiar para tratar ese tema. Había comprado cerca de una docena de libros para explicarles a sus hijos acerca de la creación de la vida. Tanto ella como su hermano no podían parar de reír, no porque les parezca gracioso el tema, sino por el nerviosismo de sus padres al hablar de aquello. Ken tenía catorce años, y tenía un conocimiento general del asunto, y si bien ella era más joven, el destino se había encargado de informarla a través de sus novelas, y algunas páginas de internet.  
Ese episodio aún permanecía en su mente como el más vergonzoso de su vida, y no estaba lista para pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor explicar esto un par de años antes, comenzando a contarles como vienen al mundo los bebés, pero como eso ya lo saben iré directo al grano — su abuelo continuó, pasando su mano por su frente.  
— ¿Vas a contarnos la historia de la cigüeña? — Ben habló por primera vez, y no precisamente para hacer un aporte de calidad.  
Tanto su prima como su abuelo lo fulminaron con la mirada, haciéndole saber que no era un buen momento para bromas.  
—A-Abuelo, créeme que ya aprendimos todo lo que hay que saber en las clases de salud — la pelirroja hizo un último intento por terminar el tema, pero Max estaba decidido.  
—Yo…Comprendo que a esta edad sus hormonas estén alborotadas…— el anciano habló —, pero hay ciertas decisiones…Que deben de pensarse más de una vez.  
Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a su nieta, hablándole específicamente a ella.  
—Por más que no tuve hijas, sé que la primera vez de una mujer es algo importante, así que debes estar completamente segura. Tú sabrás cuando llegue el momento — la pelirroja sentía que con cada palabra su rubor aumentaba y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro cuando su abuelo volteó a ver a su primo—. Y Ben, sé que amas a Gwen y que seguramente quieras consumar ese amor, pero debes saber esperar y aceptar sus tiempos.

Ambos primos asentían en forma casi automática. Sabían que los dos se habían dejado llevar, aunque ahora que lo pensaban mejor esa no era la mejor de las situaciones para tener su primera vez. Empezando porque no estaban completamente solos, sin mencionar que Gwen no estaba segura de si Ben traía o no protección.

—Hubo un tiempo en que su abuela y yo…  
— ¡Detente ahí! — Gwen interrumpió, sin poder soportarlo más —. Por favor abuelo, juro que esto no va a volver a repetirse, no voy a dejar que Ben me toque un solo cabello hasta que tenga dieciocho años, pero no continúes.  
El anciano suspiró suavemente, dispuesto a abandonar el tema y ella exhaló en alivio.  
— ¿Hasta los dieciocho? — eso parecía ser lo único que Ben había escuchado, ya que protestó — ¡Pero faltan muchos años para eso!  
La única respuesta que recibió fue la patada bajo la mesa que la pelirroja le proporcionó, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.  
—Años que esperaré con mucha paciencia — agregó mientras su mueca aún no desaparecía.  
—Bueno, si el tema ha quedado en claro…— Max comentó mirando a sus nietos, mientras ambos sonreían asintiendo —. Ya es hora de desayunar.  
Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo del vehículo, listos para comer. Era la primera vez que estaban realmente ansiosos de probar la comida de su abuelo.

* * *

El reloj marcaba unos pocos minutos pasados la medianoche, mientras aún se escuchaban algunos automóviles transitando por las calles.  
Gwen pasaba su tiempo a solas aburrida, leyendo hechizos en línea con su computadora portátil. Su abuelo había decidido que pasarían la noche en un hotel, y al quedar solamente dos habitaciones, Ben se vio en la obligación de compartir con el anciano.  
Estaba a punto de dejar a un lado todo, y tratar de dormir, cuando la pantalla de su celular se encendió. Un poco extrañada, se acercó a su móvil y allí se percató de que tenía un mensaje sin ver, de Ben.

 _"Sal al balcón".  
_  
La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza sonriendo, antes de levantarse y salir hacia la pequeña terraza que había al costado de su cuarto. Tan pronto atravesó la puerta de vidrio, el aire de verano sopló sobre su rostro. Lentamente volteó su mirada y encontró al autor de ese mensaje a unos metros de allí, también en el balcón. Había dos habitaciones más en medio de ambos, por lo que debían gritarse para conversar, y eso despertaría a los demás inquilinos.  
Como si su primo hubiera leído sus pensamientos, lo próximo que escuchó fue el sonido de su celular recibiendo una llamada. Rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo y atendió, no necesitaba saber quién era.

— ¿Desvelado? — preguntó al muchacho, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
—También lo estarías en mi lugar, el abuelo no deja de roncar — él respondió, mirándola desde su posición — ¿Y tu porqué no estás durmiendo?  
—Estaba viendo algunos hechizos nuevos, y no me percaté de la hora.  
Ambos quedaron sumergidos en un agradable silencio, hasta que él retomó la palabra.  
—Sabes, podría convertirme en alienígena e ir hasta allí — propuso, y a pesar de que ella no podía distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad, estaba segura de que una sonrisa picara lo adornaba.  
—Creo que ya hemos roto muchas reglas por hoy — Gwen respondió riendo por lo bajo —. Además, corremos el riesgo de que el abuelo se despierte, y volverá a darnos esa charla.  
—Sí, creo que eso es más que suficiente para hacerme permanecer aquí — Ben bromeó, y se tomó unos segundos antes de proseguir —. De todas formas… ¿Es cierto aquello que le dijiste acerca de esperar hasta los dieciocho?

La pelirroja comenzó a reír por lo bajo al escuchar eso. Sabía que no dejaría el tema fácilmente.  
— ¿Y si lo fuera? — decidió probarlo — ¿Estaría dispuesto a esperarme?  
El silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente, pero eso no la incomodó para nada. Sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta.  
—Por supuesto — el héroe susurró.  
Gwen solamente sonrió, suspirando suavemente.  
—Te amo, Benjamin Tennyson — exclamó con su voz más dulce y sincera.  
Observó como él apoyó sus codos en la baranda del balcón, como si quisiera acercarse a ella.  
—Yo también te amo, Gwendolyn Tennyson — respondió utilizando la misma frase.

En ese momento ambos callaron. Sabían que no podían permanecer toda la noche hablando, y se quedaron escuchando la respiración del otro a través del móvil.  
—Entonces…Hasta los dieciocho — él volvió a hacer énfasis en eso, suspirando. La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír nuevamente. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando el muchacho continuó —. Es hora de dormir, el abuelo podría despertar en cualquier momento.  
—Sin mencionar que mañana debemos madrugar — ella agregó susurrando, antes de suspirar —. Buenas noches.  
Estaba esperando que él le deseé lo mismo, para poder finalizar la llamada, pero no lo hizo.  
— ¿Gwen? — el muchacho llamó su nombre por última vez.  
— ¿Si?  
—Asegúrate de no despertarme hasta dentro de tres años — respondió.  
Ella volvió a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
—Eres un tonto — dijo entre suaves risas.  
—Lo sé — Ben se unió a su risa durante un par de segundos, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y exhalar todo el aire —. Buenas noches Gwen.

La llamada finalmente acabó, y ambos regresaron a sus respectivos cuartos. La pelirroja se recostó en su cama, lista para dormir. Abrazó una de sus almohadas imaginando que era Ben, y cerró sus ojos, entregándose al sueño luego de un largo, bochornoso, pero también pasional día.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Sé que debo actualizar, pero he estado ocupada últimamente. Por suerte, esta idea ha venido a mi cabeza y me hice del tiempo necesario para llevarla a cabo._

 _¡Espero que les guste! (teniendo en cuenta que trato de compensar mis largos periodos ausentes con pequeños one-shots BenXGwen) XD_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
